1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission devices for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed transmission devices for vehicles comprising an automatic gearbox or the like, combined with a parking brake, such that control of the gearbox and the brake are effected by a single control element. The control element acts through a series of levers which form a complex linkage composed of a large number of parts and which may, in turn, act via servo control means. The overall system is therefore relatively complex and expensive to produce.